onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 602
Chapter 602 is titled "Rudder Straight Down!!" Cover The cover features Usopp racing some otters. It is a request called "Usopp and Otters Have a Swimming Race in a River". Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates finally set sail for Fishman Island. As they escape the Marines, they are seen off by the ones that helped them reach Sabaody. Many of them help the Straw Hats by stalling the Marines. Long Summary The chapter starts with Luffy saying goodbye to Rayleigh and thanking him once again while a voice off-screen yells "Capture Straw Haaaaaat!" There is a brief flashback of two instances during Luffy's training, Rayleigh then tells Luffy to aim for the top. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji leave just as the Marines arrive. Rayleigh draws his sword, asking the Marines to respect the departure of his pupil. He then draws a line in the dirt with his sword's blade, saying that it would be a bad idea to cross the line. Elsewhere, the Monster Trio﻿ is surrounded by more Marines. Suddenly, a Negative Hollow appears. Perona then appears, seemingly annoyed at the disturbance they were causing, asking what they were still doing there and why they hadn't left yet. The Marines behind her are suffering the effects of her Negative Hollow. Sanji (and obviously Zoro) recognize her, while Luffy doesn't. Perona then chastises Zoro for sounding ungrateful, reminding him that if it hadn't been for her, Zoro would not have reached the archipelago. She then tells them to hurry up since Marine vessels were right next to island. Meanwhile, at Thousand Sunny, the crew members who had already arrived are rejoicing in seeing each other again. Brook, for the first time in two years, asks Nami if he could see her panties. Before he could finish his question, Nami promptly kicked him in the head, sending him flying into the wall. Nami then states that no one had matured during the the two years they were separated. Chopper had gone to look for the others. Then, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper all arrived on one of the giant birds from Torino Kingdom. Everyone is overjoyed to see the last three crew members. Sanji, upon seeing Nami and Robin for the first time in two years, breaks out in a nosebleed so massive that the pressure from the gushing blood seemingly launches him from the bird. Once on the ship, Usopp tells Chopper to stop Sanji's bleeding. Luffy can't help but marvel at Franky's new modifications. Nami tries to pull him away, saying they have bigger problems. Chapter Notes *Perona reappears and reveals that she brought Zoro to Sabaody. *Hancock, Rayleigh, Heracles, the whole island of Weatheria (literally), Perona, the Okama, and one of the giant birds from Torino Kingdom all aid the Straw Hats in escaping from the Marines. *Nami explains how a coated ship works. *For the first time since their separation, the entire Straw Hat crew is seen together again. Characters Category:Manga Category:One Piece Manga